Welcome to reality
by Miss Written
Summary: Sakura and everyone in Konoha is fainting, but why? Even Gaara and Sasuke faint! Whats going on and whats this about six years and a coma? Are the feelings the same in reality? R&R please! gdb
1. In a coma?

**Hi! This is Gaara's desert blossom with a new story! I know you're all going to kill me for starting another without finishing the three others I have to finish, but I couldn't help it. I think this is one of my best ideas. The others are all kinda crappy. Well R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I like wheat thins and Gaara is MINE! (I wish… T-T)**

**Welcome to reality**

Sakura sighed as she walked down the streets. She was walking home from the hospital. Being a medical ANBU was hard sometimes. Walking past Ichiraku she spotted Sasuke and Naruto. Smiling, she thought about how she still wasn't comfortable with their… relationship. Then again Sasuke didn't like her relationship with Gaara. She loved her panda, as she called him. In fact, they were engaged. Hinata gave up on Naruto and was going strong with Kiba. Ino found a love for Shino and Shikamaru was with Tamari. Tenten had fallen for Kankoro and Neji was, surprisingly, with Shizune. Sakura let her thought drift back to Gaara. Lost in thought she ran into a well toned chest. She smiled when she looked up to meet light jade eyes. She suddenly felt dizzy. Her eyes felt heavy.

"Hello Gaara-ku…" She fell forward. Gaara's eyes widened as he caught her.

"Sakura!" He touched her cheek and looked up to see Sasuke and Naruto running closer.

"What did you do… you bas…" Sasuke stopped when he saw Gaara's worry.

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto said. "I feel… dizzy." He fell forward and Sasuke caught him.

"Naruto!" He looked up to see Gaara passed out to. A few seconds later his world went black.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Sakura woke up in a white room looking up at the face of a blonde nurse.

"Ts… Tsununde-shishou?" Sakura asked. The nurse giggled.

"No, just Tsununde. No formalities please." She looked at a clipboard. "Welcome back to reality, Haruno Sakura. You've been in a coma for six years."

"Six… years… but you're the hokage… and Orochimaru tried to kill you…and…and" Sakura's eyes fell to her blanket.

"Looks like you had some dream. I'll tell you what happened. You were 12 years old in Jr. High going on your school trip…

**FLASHBACK!**

"Sakura! Sit next to me!" Naruto waved his arm in the air. They were on a train on their way to the airport for their school trip. Sakura really didn't want to sit next to Naruto and Ino was next to Sasuke, so she opted to sit next to Gaara. She seemed to be the only one not freaked out by him, so they were friends.

"Hey Gaara. Mind if I sit here?" She asked. He shook his head and she sat down. The train started. After about an hour Sakura had fallen asleep on Gaara's shoulder, not that he minded. He had taken quite the liking to the petal haired girl. Gaara was drifting off when the train shook violently. He saw the red-orange of an explosion then everything went black.

**END FLASHBACK**

"… and you've all been in a coma since." Sakura took a moment for this all to sink in and the nurse went about her business. _So… it was all a dream?_ Her suspisions were confirmed when Her inner didn't answer back. She had no inner. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Naruto.

"Ow! Man does my head hurt." He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Looking around he saw there were six beds in the room. On the left side were Naruto, Sasuke, and then Sakura. On the right were Hinata, Kiba, and then Gaara. He noticed Sakura was up. "Ne, Sakura-chan, what's going on?"

"We've been in a coma for six years." Sakura said.

"WAH? B-b-b-b-b-b-but you just fainted a second ago!" He said.

"So you had the same dream too?" She looked over at Gaara. "I wonder…" She stopped when she herd Gaara groan.

"God, I feel like I fought Rock Lee and lost." He sat up. "Sakura! Are you ok? You fainted then Naruto fainted then… then…" He stopped.

"You too? That's weird." Sakura shook her head. "It was our dream. We've been in a coma for six years." She got up and walked over to Gaara's bed. He instinctively grabbed her waist and pulled her to his lap. "But I want to know… know if our feelings… were real." She leaned against his still toned chest.

"I believe they are." He answered with a kiss to her neck. Naruto ruined the moment.

"So that means I'm really gay?" Naruto pointed to himself.

"Yes dobe." They all turned to Sasuke who sat up. "I herd the whole thing. No need to explain. Then again… that means… I'm…………gay." He thought about it a moment and was shocked when it didn't freak him out.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"But it still makes no since. I mean, I remember the memories of that world so clearly… its like I actually lived them." Sakura shook her head.

"They could have been your real memories and your mind just put them into that atmosphere." The nurse Tsununde said. Sakura still sat in Gaara's lap and Kiba and Hinata had woken up a half-hour ago. "By the way you're the last ones to wake up. Want to go see your friends?"

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

**I'll leave it at that for now. See I've been really bussy because it was my birthday Wednesday and I had relatives and the party and stuff. I just turned 16 so yeah. Don't hate me! I'll update as soon as I can! Review please! gdb**


	2. Friends and suspicions!

**Hi! I seem to have some explaining to do. In the last chapter a lot of you got confused. So Here it is. You know how the Naruto show started when they were twelve and we only saw flashbacks of the past? Well I made a story where the Naruto world was never real. See on a field trip when they were all twelve ( cough cough) Thay got in a train accident and ALL of them went into a coma. So for six years they were laying in bed and all dreaming the same dream about the Naruto world. Tsununde didn't go into a coma and neither did Orochimaru or Kabuto. Those people were the last people they saw before they went into a coma so they were incorporated into their dream. K. **

**Disclaimer: Nope… don't own…**

**Welcome to reality**

"Big forehead!" Ino jumped up and hugged Sakura.

"Hey Ino-pig." Sakura hugged back. They were friends again. Kakashi stood up.

"Sakura do you know that we've…" He was cut off.

"Been in a coma for six years and all dreamt the same thing? Yeah." She giggled at his shocked expression.

"That is too weird." Teminari chimed in. She had just got back from ordering food. They were all in the hospital cafeteria.

"Y-yea… i-it all seemed so r-real." Hinata still had her stutter. Her face turned two thousand shades of red when Kiba put his arm around her shoulders. Sakura thought of something.

"Sasuke, let me see your shoulder." She got up.

"What are you… I'm gay remember!" He said.

"Not that! Just come here!" She pulled down the corner of his shirt. Sure enough there was the curse seal. "Guys I don't think it was just a dream. Its like we all got pulled into another universe by something." Every one saw the curse mark. Sasuke needed a mirror. (after he tried many times to see his back without one… -.-; Baka)

"So the question is…" Kankoro started.

"…How do we get back?" Tenten finished.

"I'm not sure. They said they would release us the day after tomorrow and we would have to attend high school next week." Sakura said. "My parents died while I was 'in a come'" She used hand quotes here. "So do you wanna move in with me Gaara?" She smiled prettily at him. He blushed and nodded. He really didn't want to stay with Teminari and Kankoro asking him how far he's gotten with Sakura 24/7.

After that they all decided to just go with the flow for a while until something happens. They thought if they stuck it out then everything would go back to normal eventually.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sir they believe the story, although the pink haired one is suspicious." A white haired man with glasses reported.

"Exssssssselent. Make sssure she doessssn't ruin our planssssss. " A voice hissed from the dark. "You sssshhhall all be my puppetssss…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Sakura isn't that box a little big for you to carry?" Gaara asked as he watched Sakura walk over to the biggest box. He was currently moving into Sakura's apartment.

"No. That's another suspicion of mine." She said. She picked up the box and held it in the air with one hand. "Why do I still have my super strength?" Sha asked. " Go ahead. Summon your sand. You know you want to." She smiled as she watched him try and resist. He failed. Putting his hand up he closed his eyes and willed the sand to pick up all the boxes. "Open your eyes." Sakura's voice came into his head. Slowly her cracked his eyes open only to be shocked at the sight. All the boxes were floating in the air. To be precise, sand was holding them in the air.

"Ok… suspicions confirmed. Now what?" He wondered aloud while the sand carried in the boxes.

"Now we call the others and ask them if they can use their abilities." Sakura reached into her pocket, pulling out her newly bought cell. She called Neji.

"_Hello?" Neji's voice sounded on the other side._

"Hey its Sakura. Gaara and I discovered that I still have super strength and he can still use his sand. See if you can use your Byakugan." She ordered.

"_K… hang on." Neji on the other side closed his eyes. "Byakugan!" Sakura herd him say. "Oh wow. Yeah I can use it and Shizune has a nice body!" Sakura rolled her eyes._

"Ok, fine but can you see her chakra veins?" She asked.

"_Yeah, why?" He asked_.

"Good now look at a passer by outside." He did as told. "Anything?"

"_Nope. No chakra veins at all." He said. "That's weird."_

"I knew it! I'm gonna ask Sasuke now. Bye!" Sakura hung up the phone and dialed

Sasuke.

"_Yo." He answered with a bored tone._

"Hey its Sakura…" Sakura did this the rest of the day. Every one could still do what they could do before! But if this was REALITY then how come regular people couldn't match their speed and didn't have chakra veins? They all still pondered this over the next week. After a week of getting used to 'normal life' they had to go to high school. Sakura dreaded it. She KNEW that they were going to make fun of her for her hair and forehead, but then again she had the sand man on her side!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Sir they've discovered their abilities. They are quite intelegent." The white haired man stated.

"Not to worry. The high ssssschool teacherssss are under my control. They will become my pupetsssss…."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**You guys probably hate me for my slow updates! I can't help it! I'm a second year high school student and My teachers aren't letting up! I've been working until 11:00 at night! I'm really sorry! And my cham grade is a D and if it is at the next progress report I don't get the computer until I get it up! I'm gonna die! Review please or I'll have my wheat thins attack you! J/k! gdb**


	3. The truth

**Hi! Welcome to chapter 3! YAYS! So… enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: Have you ever kissed a llama hugged a llama on a llama……. DUCK!**

**Welcome to reality**

School. This was definitely not a Ninja school. Oh no… this school had chemistry. This school had math…. This school had everything the lazy geniuses knew, but thought too troublesome. Sakura wondered how Shikamaru was holding up. He really didn't like to do work and boy was this work. Doing mission reports were easier! Of course, Sakura had all A's, but come on! Whats with doing work ALL FRIKKIN DAY then having to come home and do MORE FRIKKIN WORK? Sakura really didn't understand it. Oh well, and PE? She didn't need to do PE! She could punch a frikkin wall out! She DIDN'T need PHYSICAL EDUCATION! Sakura was starting to steam from the ears. 

"JESUS CHRISHMAHANAQUANZIKA!" (my word Christmas Hanukah, and kwanza all put together.) She yelled. Gaara sweat dropped.

"Sakura its not that bad. Just do what you're told and it'll be done before…" Sakura interrupted him….. and he didn't like it.

"But Gaara-kun! They make us sit and do work all day then we come home and…" This time she was interrupted by Gaara's lips on hers.

"You know I hate being interrupted." He growled. She shivered. "Now, be good and do your work." He let her go and she quietly went to get her chem. Book.

"Gezz I wish I could get her to quiet down like that." Naruto popped out from behind the corner.

"If you try what I just tried you're a dead man." Gaara said, glaring.

"Yea yea, I know." He shrugged. "But I think Sakura has a point." He said.

"Oh please! Homework is not that ba…" Gaara was interrupted again. They really know how to make him mad don't they.

"Baka! I meant about the 'we're not from here' thing. I think she's right. We're different from the others here. I don't sense any chakra in the other people." Naruto looked at the ground, pondering everything that was going on. "And don't the teachers seem odd. They seem to spend a lot of time talking with us about our past. I don't even remember anything they talk about." Naruto shook his head. "I wouldn't be surmised if Orochimaru was behind this." Walking away he turned "Sorry for interrupting you." Then he ran for his life.

Gaara thought. He would have gone after Naruto, but Naruto was right. Gaara's geology teacher sure talked a lot about how he knew Gaara's parents and how nice they were. Gaara wondered if Orochimaru was behind this. If Sasuke was there would Sakura…

"Gaara-kun I'm done! Wanna go out to eat?" Gaara shook his head. He almost got mad at her for interrupting him, but she didn't know she had.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"The pink haired one is still suspicious, and it is swaying the others. What should we do?" The white haired man with glasses asked.

"What you think isth bessst."

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I wanna go to Olive Garden!" Whined Sakura.

"I want to go to Outback." Gaara eyed his girlfriend. She changed her clothes to a sexy looking red top and a black mini skirt. She just had to ruin it by arguing with him. He closed his eyes.

"But…. Pwease?" Opening his eyes he immediately wished he hadn't. She was giving him a puppy dog look and he was caving.

"WHY do you have to do that?" Gaara asked.

"Cause its very effective!" She giggled and grabbed the keys. "I'll drive." Sakura was walking to the car when Gaara herd something. It was breezy and it sounded like paper blowing in the wind. Looking at the bottom of the car Gaara saw an explosive tag.

"Sakura Don't Get In!" He yelled. His sand followed his actions and wrapped around the pink haired, very surprised girl. The bomb went off and their car went flying.

"Um…………. What just h-happened?" Sakura asked. Gaara put an arm around her waist and picked her up.

"We need to call a meeting with the others. That was an explosive tag."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Whats the meeting for?" An exasperated Kiba asked.

"I-I think G-garra and S-sakura have s-something to say." Hinata answered. As if on cue Gaara and Sakura walked in.

"So whats up?" asked Naruto.

"Whatever it is better be good. You interrupted my meditation." Neji stated, obviously upset.

"Well we were about to go out to dinner and when I went to get in the car…" Sakura started. "…it blew up. There was an explosive tag, from our world. I knew this wasn't real." She added under her breath.

"So in other words this is either Akatsuki or Orochimaru." Gaara said.

"Then how do you explain Tsununde?" Asked Shizune.

"I think it was one of Kabuto's clones. You know how he can make people. I think the teachers are in on it too." Sakura said.

"I knew you were right!" Naruto yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Now how do we get out of it?" Asked Ino.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"They know."

"Then let them enjoy my maze…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**hides in corner Don't kill me for not updating! I'm REALLY sorry! I've been busy with tennis and school and driving test and falls over ugh… Its just too much. . Again I'm really sorry! Hope you liked this though! Review and I love you forever don't review and I'll send my wheat thin army after you! gdb**


	4. Authors note

Hi everyone! I decided to start over with a clean slate so I gave my friend "Dancingwithinbrokendreams" 3 of my unfinished stories. Srry, but she's a great writer and I'm sure she'll do then justice! Thanks everyone for the awesome support on these stories! I love you all!

Princess


End file.
